bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helies Stratiniod
"Oh? Is that why you let Mason and Sid tease you as you do? Why Zenet made you hesitate to report to Queen Serena? Why you're always with Lena? How you can understand Jesse and why you waited untill you knew Ren would be called back to Gundalia to give your report to Kazarina, when you had it done before hand? It seems to me that the Minor Twelve Orders have bvecome an exception to your rule Lex." ~Helies Stratiniod to Lexandra Remier in "Firefly". 'Helies Stratiniod (i.e. Strata) '''is the only Helies, or Ice Attributed, bakugan in excistence. She is a new character in Gundalian Invaders, as well as the sequel inbetween GI and Mechtanium Surge and Mechtanium Surge itself. She is of Neathian decent and is the Gaurdian Bakugan of Lexandra Remier. She once lived on Neathia, but currently resides on Gundalia with her battler. Facts '''Name - '''Helies Stratiniod '''Aliases -' The Ice Dragon Strata Only Helies Bakugan In Excistence 'Gendar -' female 'Race - '''Neathian Bakugan '''Planet -' Neathia (in Gundalian Invaders) Gundalia (in the sequel, Mechtanium Surge and the next generation arc) 'Battler - '''Lexandra Remier '''Attribute - '''only Helies bakugan in exsistence '''Battlegear -' Crystaline Whip Appearence Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History Write the second section of your page here. In "Behind Enemy Lines" Write the second section of your page here. In " Darkened Skies" Your type here. In "Darkness Rising" Stratiniod has become a secondary background character along with her battler in the third and final installment of The New Element Trilogy. She still ives on Gundalia with Lex, but now she acts as a mentor for the next wave of bakugan and their battlers. Skills And Abilities 'Freezing Physical Contact ~ '''any person or bakugan that comes into physical contact with Strata will be frozen. The ice will continue to spread the longer the physical contact until the entire victim is covered and frozen in ice. This will only stop if the physical contact is broken by Strata or the one touching her backing off. This occurs in true and ball form and Lex is the only one shown immune to this ability of Strata's. '''Temperature Manipulation ~ '''Strata is able to manipulate the temperature within two limitations: 1) she can only lower the temperature, not raise it and 2) she can only effect the imdiate surrounding area's temperature. This can mostly be seen when she first enters battle, but it is possible for her to do in her ball form as well. ''Gate Cards: 'Ice Dome - '''creates a large dome of ice that will not disappear untill the battle is over for good, can also be used to defend a group of allies from attacks. '''Ice Armor - '''creates a thin but durable coating of ice over Strata to use as armor. '''Blizzard Winds - '''Strata flashes her wings and hits the enemy bakugan with a torrent of icy winds and snow. '''Ice Spear - '''a white glow covers Strata's body as her wings become glued to her and her tail sticks right out behind her like an arrow. she dive bombs her opponent as increased speeds. ''when used with Resculpt this ability forms a spear of ice in Strata's hands. 'Crystaline Sword - '''Strata's tail becomes covered in ice which she lashes at her opponent. ''when used with resculpt, this forms a crystal ice sword in her hands that she uses agaisnt the opposing bakugan. 'Healing Ice Crystal - '''can be used on herself or an ally to restore energy and heal injuries. creates a cacoon of a large ice crystal around the target to protect the target bakugan while restoring energy and healing physical injuries. '''Dragonic Ice Flare - '''the heat of the surrounding area is gathered in Strata's mouth as a fireball which she shots a stream of fire at her opponent. half way on route to the target, this fire freezes into a beam of ice. '''Glacier Shot - '''Strata fires of spheres of compacted ice at the target from her mouth. '''Poison Snow - '''charcoal, ash-like snow falls from the sky landing on the opponent bakugan. this causes paralysis. '''Frozzen Impact - ' 'Dagger Storm - '''shards of ice shapped like daggers rain down on the enemy from Strata's wings. '''Rescuplt - '''allows Strata to take on a more human-like form, thus increasing her speed and agility. ''Battlegear Abilities: 'Leval One: Crystaline Whip Anchor - ' 'Leval One: Crystaline Whip Avalanche - ' 'Leval Two: Crystaline Whip Phasors - ' Relationships Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *Much like her battler having romantic feelings for Ren, Strata might have romantic feelings for Linehalt though these are never confirmed. *She is the only Helies bakugan in excistence. *She looks a lot like Dharak, only grey and white in coloring. *Helies is described by Strata as "inbetween Pyrus and Darkus, but is closer to the darkness attribute then fire". This possibly reffering to the idea that dark and cold go together and portraying the classic fire and ice are enemies or oppisoites motif. This may also refer to Strata and her partner's closeness/understanding of Ren and Linehalt as well as Lex's and Ren's eventuall relationship with each other. *Dragon Ice Flare, Strata's most powerful and signature move, is often mistaken as a Pyrus ability.